Perseverance and Family
by LucyIntheSkywithWriting123
Summary: When a family tragedy strikes, the Berry-Pierce family moves from hectic NYC to hectic Seattle. They expect things to calm down when they get there and spend time with their terminally grandfather, but you know what they say, "It's always calm before the storm."
1. Meet the Family

**A/N I'm brand new to ff I've never written a story before. So please be gentle lol. And all reviews welcomed. I wrote this on my phone so all mistakes are mine and I don't have a helper. I just was bored and decided to write this so please spare me a little lol. I hope you all in enjoy it. In not sure how many chapters it'll be but hopefully pretty long! I'm still in hs so I'll try and update as much as my schedule will allow.**

* * *

"Mom" the word reverberated through the house like a gunshot. "Mom, come now!" The young girls yelling voice was all that could be heard in the eerily quiet new house the new family had just moved into.

"Honey could you please use your inside voice that they'd graciously taught you at school." It wasn't a question but more of a command. "Quinn, sweetheart this room on the right is your room, right next to Mama and I. If you need anything baby you come and find us." She said as they slowly walked into it. The room was a light pink accented with slight yellow and blue. The young petite blonde noded and glanced up toward Brittany albeit looking very scared.

"Mom or Mama, seriously can someone please come?" The other girl could be heard with clear attitude in her voice

"Love, I advise you to refrain from catching an attitude with me today, and any other day, or you'll earn a place over my lap." Brittany reply to the child in the other room. Kneeling down to Quinn's height, Brittany looked her youngest baby in the eyes and softly said "Honey, I'll be right back to help Santana with her room." Brittany stood up and peered down at Quinn with an encouraging smile. With that she left the room leaving the five year old with only a kiss on the top of her head and frightened look on her face.

As Brittany was walking over to Santana's room she chose to admire the pictures Rachel had put up the two days before. Rachel had come to the house early and decided to decorate the house and give it more a of a home-ish feeling. Brittany stopped for a couple of seconds and smiled lovingly at a picture of the four of them sitting on Brittany's hospital bed the day Quinn was born. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all with smiles as bright as the sun adorning their beautiful faces. She put that down as one of the most amazing and best days of her life. That day, the day Santana was adopted, and the day she was legally and emotionally able to marry Rachel. Clearly there were other days that filled Brittany's heart up with joy and love and happiness but those days made her feel like she could never be happier, that her heart would never be fuller and she would need 10 more hearts to carry all the love she was carrying, and she knew for sure that Rachel felt the same.

As Brittany made her way into Santana's room she sighed, Santana was the only child that she knew, that in less that in thirty minutes could create a disaster. "Yes Santana, what can I do for you my love?" Brittany replied trying to keep the slight irritation she had out of her voice. They had arrived no less than two hours ago, and Santana had not stopped calling her or Rachel's name.

"Mommy, I think there's something living in the walls. I heard noises. Seriously did you and mama even look at this house before buying it" Santana rattled off.

"Sweetheart I think that's the faucet you heard earlier when Quinn was in the bathroom. No need to be alarmed" She chuckled. Brittany put her arm around Santana and attempted to give her a kiss to her temple, but the eleven year old was have none of it. Brittany pouted her award winning pout that had everyone on their knees.

"Mom you know that pout doesn't work on me, especially when I lost against the vote to move here."

"San, there was no vote, you know we had our reasons to move here and we needed to do this. Maybe one day when everyone is good and healthy we can go back" Brittany responded putting on what was suppose to be a smile but looked more a like a grimace.

Santana knew the subject she had just hit was iffy territory. Anything involving why they moved was off limits for now. So trying to change the subject Santana asked with a slight tilt of the head, and her long hair covering her dark chocolate eyes "Where's mama?"

Brittany reached to brush her hair away as she answered "She went to the grocery to pick up some food and other things so the kitchen isn't completely empty". I would've gone with her but I didn't want to leave you two trouble makers alone" she added referring to all the mischief Santana and Quinn tended to get into.

"Mommy you know Quinn and I are angels, sent from heaven above." She said with the bat of her eyelashes.

"Mhm keep telling yourself that sweetheart." She laughed. "Speaking of Quinn she's been so quiet since she's got here, can you please play with her. Also no fighting about the movie tonight. I'm going to go get her, please come downstairs. Don't hide up here for too long honey." Brittany said with a stern glare and a raise of the eyebrow. Santana knew to comply to her beautiful blonde mother.

"Also sweetheart, you need to clean this room" Brittany mentioned with a smirk. Santana rolled her eyes. Of course.

* * *

A couple of a hours later the family of four were seated in their new living room. All cuddled together watching _The Little Mermaid_ at Quinn's request. When a loud and hard cough shook through Quinn's tiny five year old body violently. The force of the cough caused tiny tears to collect in the corners of Quinn's eyes.

"Baby girl do you feel ok?" Rachel asked glancing at Quinn a concerned expression gracing her delicate features.

"Yes mama I feel ok." Quinn replied, though her response didn't convince her mothers in the least bit. Rachel and Brittany shared an anxious look with each other, before they both looked down at their youngest who was on the verge of slipping off into dreamland.

"Can you guys please shush for a little I'm trying to enjoy Sebastian." Santana piped in with a huff

"Santana keep your attitude in check please. I have warned you once today, I shouldn't have to warn you again." Brittany reciprocated with a glare.

"You know what, I think it's bedtime." Turning to Santana, Rachel smiled and said "sweet girl I think we can finish this tomorrow when you're not as tired."

"C'mon honey, let's go. Brush your teeth and mom and I will be upstairs to tuck you in." With that Brittany picked up a sleeping Quinn while Rachel led a reluctant but drowsy Santana to the bathroom.

* * *

It was about 12:30 am when the whole house heard Quinn start to go through a series of loud miserable sounding coughs. The young blonde, not stopping until her throat was raw and she had coughed up a fair amount of mucus. Both Brittany and Rachel raced out of their room to attend to their youngest while Santana stood at the doorway looking on. Although she was irritated she was woken up Santana did have a heart and she was scared as to what was happening to her sister. The coughs were loud and rough and not normal.

"Baby, are you doing ok? Mommy's going to get you some water and cough medicine, ok Quinn. You want to come sleep with Mommy and I?" Rachel asked panicky. She was frantic and shaken. Her youngest was feeling ok a little while ago, she didn't like to not know what was going on. Brittany came back with childrens robitussin in a small measuring cup and a glass of tap water.

"Here baby girl, take the medicine than drink the water. I know it's icky but it'll help." Quinn grimaced, the medicine was always icky, even the grape kind and grape was her favorite just like her mama.

"Mama, I don't feel that good. But I'm really tired. Can I come sleep with you and Mommy?" Rachel and Brittany shared an uneasy look, because Quinn was never one to ask to sleep with them. Although they already knew what their answer was going to be.

"Of course my sweet girl. Finish your water than we can all cuddle in the big bed together." Quinn giggled. Brittany rubbed Quinn's back has she started to cough slightly. Rachel glanced at the door and beckoned Santana over with her hand. The young pre-teen took a seat on her mothers lap and rested her head on her shoulder while wrapping her hands around her mama's neck.

"Is Quinn gonna be ok?" She questioned fear evident in the young girls voice. The loud coughs had woken her from her light sleep. This night in particular it was hard for her to sleep considering she was in a new room, in a new home, and in a new city. Santana closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before Quinn started to cough again this time much louder and the coughs seemed much angrier.

"Yeah honey, Quinn should be ok. Mom and I will take care of it." Rachel kissed Santana on the head and rubbed her arms. "Would you like to sleep with Mom and I too? Would that make you feel a little better?" Santana nodded her head softly before a jaw cracking yawn took over. "Ok love, than get up and lets go." Brittany gathered a tiny Quinn in her strong arms while Rachel led a comatose Santana to their master bedroom on the right.

* * *

With Quinn on top of Brittany's chest and Rachel spooning Santana the two mothers were the only ones left awake. They were left to their thoughts until one decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Rach, are you still awake?" Brittany squinted in the darkness to make out the silhouette of her wife.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about everything." She whispered as to not waking her slumbering children. "Do you think we should take Quinn to the doctor? I mean she was fine an hour ago?" We could wait it out see how it goes?" Rachel was at a loss. The family of four had moved from New York City to Seattle to be closer to her fathers who was terminal. They had wanted to be closer to him and spend time with him before anything happened and now there could be something wrong with her child, granted she definitely didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Brittany on the other hand was much more calm and refused to jump to any conclusions or make any assumptions. She would take everything as it came and if the medicine she gave her child didn't help than she would plan appointment to the doctor. Brittany liked to take things one step at a time. It's how Brittany and Rachel balanced each other out.

"Baby calm down we will figure this out one day at a time." She took Rachel's hands in her own reaching across Santana and Quinn to reach her, and that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi again! Sorry I just wanted to say that this story is going to get pretty sad at some parts and that some of it may have a trigger warning. I am not sure. There will be some good times there will be some bad times. Also there will be a minor character death not anyone major but as I said one of Rachel's dads is terminal so obviously he isn't getting better. Also Shelby is in this story she is Rachel's mom and is a big part of everyone's life. And clearly there will be no Beth. if anyone has any suggestions shoot me a pm of review. And again all reviews welcomed. Thanks for reading I really really appreciate it!**


	2. Maybe There's a Problem?

**A/N Hi again! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't sure what everyone thought of it but I'm going to flatter myself and assume everyone really liked it haha. Anyways I tried my hardest to make this one longer. Also I'm sorry for the amount of Quinn that is mentioned in the chapter I promise to do my best to make it equal in the amount of mentioning of the characters. I was just trying to set everything up for the future. One last thing is thank you to EVERYONE who followed and favorited and took the time to read and review this story it means so much to me that you did that I really really appreciate it! please enjoy. ps sorry for the long note :) (please ignore all blatant mistakes)**

* * *

It had been a week since the Berry-Pierce family had made their arrival to what they declared the rainy capital of the world. They had arrived in Seattle in the middle of July to give their girls some time to settle into their new surroundings. Moving from the hustle and bustle of New York City to living a relatively busy area of downtown Seattle had been different but the same all in one. But for the day they had driven to Georgetown a neighbor that was quiet and quaint, a day for the family. Just what the four needed after their move.

"Mama, Mom can we stop in here" Santana had her back turned to her mothers and had her body pressed up against the window of an animal shelter. Quinn standing on her tippy toes trying to see as much as she could a grin pulling at her face. A smile broke out on Brittany's face as she looked inside the window and reminisced about her overweight cat she adored back in high school. She missed that cat.

Rachel's faced contorted into a slight frown. She knew that they would end up getting some type of animal. She was wrapped around all three of her girls fingers and she just couldn't resist the pout of any of her girls. But her and animals were a big N-O.

"Mama, can you lift me please! I can't see nothing!" Quinn turned around slightly grinning cutely showing off her missing two front teeth.

"Of course love bug. Give your old mama one second." Rachel looked over to Brittany and knew right away the face she was making was one of pure adoration for the animals inside the shelter. She tapped Brittany on the shoulder lightly beckoning her over to where she was standing. "Britt, we're not getting an animal today" Brittany's mouth hung open for what seemed like an extended amount of time but was only a few seconds. "You should close your mouth or you'll catch flies" Rachel chuckled.

"Wait how- I mean- wait what?" Brittany stuttered. Rachel knew everything about her wife, her wife's facial expressions came easily to her. "Of course we're not getting a pet Rach. We just moved, we need to wait a bit."

"I meant we're never getting a pet Britt." Rachel chanced a look at her gorgeous wife then looked behind her at their two kids. Santana was holding Quinn above her so she could see the animals in the shelter. Brittany pouted and she pouted well enough to get Rachel to lose her train of thought and possibly rethink everything. "I mean, maybe but, I just maybe not now. But honey the kids and the house and pets are so much responsibility."

"But Rach, we can deal with it just like we do everything else." She leaned down to give Rachel a kiss and like all the kisses they shared it took both of their breaths away. The kiss was slow and filled with desire but brief because it was broken by shrill scream from Santana, and severe violent cough from Quinn.

"MOMMY! MAMA! HELP! Quinn's coughing and I don't think she can breath! Mommy Mama!" The pair jogged the couple of steps to their children and took in their distressed faces. Quinn's face was flushed a deep red, while Santana looked completely panic-stricken.

She was just standing there laughing with Quinn and making funny faces to the animals in the window, when Quinn suddenly started to cough and turned an angry shade of red. It was terrifying for the eleven year old to witness, let alone the five-year old to go through.

"Baby are you ok now? Can you breath? Do you need to cough anymore sweet girl?" Rachel didn't know what to do. She was a mother a very good one at that, but when your child is suffering and you have wait and watch until they're done and you can't do anything about it, is the hardest thing for a parent.

"Baby do you want some water? I have water here in my bag." Rachel reached into her purse hastily and pulled out a bottle that was made by Quinn. written in sloppy handwriting that read 'I love my mommies'

Brittany looked down at Santana and saw the frightened look on her face. Brittany knew that these coughing fits and the persistent cold Quinn had were making Santana panic. Hell they were making the whole family panic. "San are you doing ok? Quinn's ok honey you don't have to worry."

Brittany spoke to her in a gentle tone she tried to convey as much truth to that statement as she could, She wasn't sure how much of it she believed. Santana looked Brittany in the eyes and nodded. She tried to believe her because why would her mom lie to her? But Quinn was always coughing. And it wasn't regular coughs that people got when they had colds and they were ok in a couple of days these were body shaking and tear jerking coughs.

"Mommy are you going to take her to the doctor?" She asked softly. Santana had her thumb nail in her mouth and was nervously biting down on it. She knew how scared the doctor made Quinn, and Santana hated how anxious her sister would become. But Santana knew they had to do this because Quinn wasn't Quinn. Recently Santana had seen a lot of changes with her sister. She wasn't the sister, Santana was used too. She'd been so tired and had complained so much and been having these coughing fits that were scaring both Santana, Quinn and their moms. She just wasn't sure what was going on anymore, which really petrified her.

"We probably will baby girl, but I don't want you to worry about anything at all ok? Mama and I are going to handle everything and I just want you to be there to hold Quinn's hand. Got it?" Brittany looked down at Santana with a comforting smiled and took her hand. Rachel had Quinn on her hip, while she had her arms wrapped tightly around her mama's neck and her head resting on her shoulder. They walked back to the car in comfortable silence although each girl was lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner time, Brittany and Rachel were in the kitchen cooking vegetable stir-fry. Although Rachel hadn't been assertive on the fact that their children should be vegans or vegetarians, she did promote a healthy style of living and was definitely sticking to it. Their two children were in their rooms getting up to God knows what mischief. Today had been another scare that had shook Brittany and Rachel to their core. Quinn was a young child and obviously young children got sick but this was different. It had been a week of a consistent cold that she couldn't shake. Quinn rarely got sick and the whole family knew that. They had planned to call for a doctor's appointment for her, but with everything that was going on they didn't have anytime. Rachel's father was getting worse by the day and there were boxes scattered all throughout the house. They were finally more settled now, it had been a week and they realized their little girl wasn't getting any better.

"Mommy." Quinn quietly had made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed Brittany's leg tightly. Encasing both of her arms around of one of her legs. "Mommy, my knee hurts. It feels lots of pain." Quinn frowned deeply. Brittany and Rachel instantly looked at each other and knew that nothing good could come out of those words. Brittany bent down to Quinn's danity five year old stature and studied her beautiful features. For a five year old, Quinn was dazzling and adorable. She was very much to herself and shy but open to the ones she loved. She had these eyes that were surely windows to her soul. beautiful green eyes with bright specks of gold adorning the insides, she gave any model a run for their money.

"Did you fall? Are you alright?" Brittany didn't know what was going through her mind. She had already made the appointment with the pediatrician, but something was going on with Quinn. She slowly shook her head in the negative and yawned. She'd been so tired lately too. Brittany and Rachel had put it down to the move and the time difference and the weather.

"I scheduled an appointment for the doctor. I know they scare you but I want you to feel better I know that they can help you." Brittany looked Quinn directly in the eyes as she spoke and watched as Quinn's eyes started to mist over. The young girl was so afraid of doctors the two mothers thought they might have to drag her kicking and screaming. Brittany knew how strong her little girl was being now though and that made her heart swell.

"Ok mommy, I'll go to the doctors. But Santana's gonna come, because I'm scared." Quinn bowed her head down as a few tears escaped her green eyes, Brittany swiftly wiped them away.

"You're mommy's brave girl, you know that? I am really proud of you. I never want you to forget that. Can I get a hug from the best hug giver in the whole entire world?" Brittany animatedly held her arms really wide has Quinn giggled and jumped into her mommy's arms. She always felt the safest in both of her mommies arms. They always knew how to cheer her up and they definitely gave the best hugs out of anyone she knew, even her grandma Shelby.

"Quinn, Can you go upstairs and get Santana please? Dinner is ready." Quinn looked up from Brittany's shoulder and nodded before she gave her mommy one last squeeze and detangled herself from Brittany. Brittany still at Quinn's height level looked up to Rachel with a hopeless expression on her face. She had a feeling that nothing good could come out of this doctor's appointment, she was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. Rachel noticed her wifes distressed faced and waved her over with her hand. "Baby, Quinn is a strong girl with all of your top qualities and traits." Brittany chuckled "She can and will handle whatever life throws at her and isn't alone. She has us, her loving mothers and she has Santana he sweet but very very overprotective sister." Brittany sighed but knew for the most part her wife was correct. Yet her motherly senses were tingling and she just couldn't shake this feeling. Brittany was never one to jump to an conclusions or make any snap judgements or assumptions but she was about too.

"Babe, I just can't shake this feeling. I just- somthing is wrong and our little girl is suffering." Brittany was getting worked up and Rachel was trying to calm her down. So Rachel did the one thing she does best, she stood up on her toes and kissed the blonde fervently on the lips. That usually did it. Brittany responded immediately putting her hands on Rachel's cheeks than moving them down to her neck putting one hand through her hair. twirling her fingers around a lock of long soft brown hair. Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, caressing the baby hairs on the back of her neck. They stayed like that until they need to come up for air. They embraced almost as passionately again but this time were interrupted by two children yelling their disgusts at their parents showing any type of display of affection. Grownups could save that for the bedroom.

"Ugh, can you guys please save that for the bedroom." Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany gave Rachel ones last loud smack on the lips and shot Santana a warning glare to cool it with her attitude.

"San, can you set the table? and Quinn can you help her?" Both girls looked to their shorter mother and nodded obeying her and went to the cabinet to gather the utensils for dinner. Quinn was slugging behind Santana coughing lightly and yawning. The table was completely set and the family of four sat down and ate their hot home cooked meal of vegetable stirfry. Conversation flowed causally as it usually did although the couple's youngest seemed to be in her own little world. She was pushing food around her plate and her face was pale and sweaty.

"Quinn honey, you alright? You don't look like you're feeling too good." Rachel's face was etched with very distinct worry while Brittany watched their interaction. Quinn peered up to her mama anxious that she would be upset that she couldn't finish her food but Quinn just wasn't feel much of an appetite that day. "Baby do you want to try to eat some of the carrots. I added because we know you like them the most." Rachel was willing to try anything to get her baby to eat she was at a loss. Quinn was willing to eat and finish everything on her plate. This was completely new to the family of four and it was confusing. "Quinn do you wanna try to maybe eat some of the brownies mommy and I made?" Rachel shot her eyes up to Santana to make she the girl wouldn't ask to skip her dinner for brownies but the girl was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth too focused on their interaction to care.

"No mama, I just really wanna sleep. I feel full and my tummy is happy. " Quinn looked down at her stomach and started to rub it signaling she was full even though her full plate told a different story. She looked back up to her moms, her face still very pale and have them the biggest smile she could muster up.

"Ok baby girl, I'll come help you get ready for bed." Rachel gave Quinn a smile a and looked to Brittany with an unsure expression. Now they were lost. Something was wrong with their little girl.

* * *

After her nightly bath and her teeth were brushed Quinn laid in bed her eyes tried so hard to stay awake to listen to the story she had picked out for her mommy to read to her. Her mommy always made the funniest voices, she could never stop laughing. Tonight though she could barely get through her bath let alone a bedtime story. Brittany came into the room after tucking Santana in and walked over to the bed that held her youngest daughter and sat on the bed gently, not to disturb her. She lightly stroked her fingers through her silky blonde hair and pressed a kiss to the top of it than to the cheek that was facing up. Even in her sleep, Quinn's cheek was flushed red and very hot. She sent a silent prayer up to anyone who was listening that her angel was ok.

Brittany left Quinn's room and walked into Rachel who had just left Santana's room after saying goodnight. They looked at each other exhausted. It had been a long week and it was barely over. Brittany leaned down and kissed Rachel gently but with so much love and adoration as she could put into the kiss. She needed Rachel to know how much she loved and needed her. She wanted her to know how much she appreciated Rachel for the amazing person and mother she was.

* * *

Santana tried hard to keep her eyes closed when her mama was in the room. She was tired but the butterflies in her stomach were keeping her awake. Quinn was making her nervous. She had to go check on her just to make sure that she was ok; that nothing was wrong. She knows what her mom had said earlier, that her and mama would take care of it, but she had to make the butterflies go away. She just needed to know for herself that her partner in crime was doing alright. She carefully dragged one leg out from under the covers. Mindful not to make too much noise, as her bed tended to squeak when she moved too much. When she got both legs out from under her covers, and was sitting up she blinked a couple of times to make out her surroundings in the darkness.

Gradually she got up and went to the doorway then padded her way slowly to the hallway, making sure the coast was clear of any adult before she quietly puttered fully into the hallway. She slyly made her way into Quinn's rooms internally applauding her super ninja like skills. She made her way to Quinn's bed and squatted down so her cheek was on the same pillow as Quinn. She moved her face closer to Quinn's to kiss her gently on the nose, Quinn's face scrunched up from the contracted but relaxed seconds later. Quinn blew out a puff of hot air onto Santana's face making the older latina giggle quietly in response. Quinn blearily opened one eye and saw her older sister there a ghost of a smile appearing on her features. She opened her second eye and blinked multiple times to make out the silhouette of her sisters face in the dark. Santana watched with rapid attention with a small smile and a slight laugh.

"Quinnie, it's me Sanny" Santana said in low whisper. She didn't want her parents to wake up and kick her out. "I wanted to say hi, but you were asleep before I could so mom and mama said I shouldn't wake you up." Santana was rambling. She wasn't nervous per say, but it seemed as though the butterflies from earlier were letting themselves known through a nervous ramble. "I'm gonna go back to bed Quinnie. I just wanted to see you. I love you, so much. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Santana went to stand but was stopped by a small pale hand touching her forearm.

"Can you stay Sanny, and hold me? I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Santana glanced down toward her younger sister, and that was all she needed. She gingerly lifted the covers as to not wake a slumbering Quinn and turned her body so her front was face Quinn's back. She stroked her sisters forearm with her hand and placed a couple of kisses to the top of her silky blonde hair. She was hoping her moms were right and that her accomplice in life was going to be ok. She was the big sister so she was going to do everything in her power to protect her.


	3. Fear of the doctor

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who favorited followed read and reviewed you don't know what it does to my heart! hehe please enjoy this chapter. Also please know that I have done as much research as I could and I am still looking things up (will continue to do so until the end of the story) I have been to endless amounts of websites (not just webMD) so I will try not be too far off track. OK thanks again! Also please remember I'm only still HS so my writing isn't going to be great or good for that matter so please spare me! Ok thanks again! **

* * *

"Quinnie you got your shoes on baby?" Brittany had her back turned to her youngest as she looked through the drawers for her keys. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to check to see if she had her shoes on after she didn't get a verbal response. Today was the day of the dreaded doctors appointment. Quinn had been quiet and uneasy all morning, this caused Santana to not leave her side. The pre-teen had gotten scolded a few times that morning for snapping at her parents when they had "bothered" Quinn in any way.

Brittany made her way over to Quinn and squatted down. The mother smoothed down her little fly hairs tucking some of them in so it didn't look as messy. The little blondes hair was in a braid perfected by her older sister. She kissed the top of her head, she looked down and her lips curled into an amused grin. Brittany watched in pure adoration at the determined look her daughter wore, her tongue sticking out slightly from the corner of her mouth and her eyebrows knitted together.

Quinn had all her focus on tying her shoelaces, she didn't even realize her mommy had come over and was sitting in front of her. They had taught them in school how to tie their shoes, with the bunny song. She just couldn't remember at all where the bunny was suppose to go and what it was suppose to do. She looked up Brittany with a big, sad frown on her beautiful features, today just wasn't going her way. Brittany tried to contain the little giggle that wanted to erupt from chest at the adorable look on her daughters face.

"C'mere baby girl, lemme try and help you. Lets see if we can do this together. Then we really need to get going." She put her keys on the floor and put both her hands under both of Quinn's armpits turning her around. She pulled Quinn between her legs so that her back was facing her front. She placed Quinn's hands on top of hers so she could copy her movements "Do you remember the song they taught you in school? You take one lace and make a loop take the other lace and make another bunny ear. fold one under the other and viola! Tied shoes." Brittany moved slowly, while Quinn watched with rapt attention. Her mommy was great at everything.

Rachel watched from the doorway in awe of her wife and their daughter. She always loved watching moments between them whether it was Brittany helping Quinn tie her shoes or Brittany showing Santana new dance moves it always made her heart surge with an abundance of emotion. She knew that whatever came out of today that they would be ok because they had all the love in the world.

"Britt, honey we have to get going or we're gonna be late for the appointment." The tender mother daughter moment between the blondes was broken by Rachel's soft voice. She smiled softly from the doorway she held her hand out for Quinn to take while Brittany gathered the keys from the floor and stood up. Rachel gave Quinn and encouraging smile while she took her hand and Brittany placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders. "Santana come downstairs please. We need to get going now!"

"Coming mama! I'm just getting something." Santana appeared by the front door with an severely old teddy bear in her arms. The latina turning fully to her sister and giving her the sweetest smile. "Q-tip this is for you." Trusting the bear with her sister was a hard task for her considering she had, had it since she was born. The bear was given to her by her birth mother. Santana thrusted the bear into her little sisters arms. Quinn looked up at her in awe, she knew how much the bear meant to her. Santana would never admit it to anyone not even her parents but she slept with the bear every night. "It will keep you safe. Plus you won't feel as scared. I promise."

Quinn let go of her mamas hand and took the bear. She ran her other hand tenderly along the worn out material of the old bear. She gently squeezed him to her chest then looked her sister. She took a couple steps to her sister and wrapped her small pale arms tightly around her. Santana responded almost instantly, she stroked the top of her braid and kissed her forehead gently. Quinn let go of Santana and took Santana's hand. Both Rachel and Brittany felt their hearts burst with love for their girls. They didn't know how much love their hearts could hold.

Rachel looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Seriously my beautiful ladies we need to get on the road right now. We're running very very late!"

* * *

In the waiting room Quinn had herself glued to Brittany's chest. Her head rested in the crook of her neck and her limbs wrapped tightly around Brittany. Quinn still had the bear tightly grasped in her right hand. Rachel sat on her right rubbing Quinn's back soothingly while Santana was on the left holding Quinn's left hand.

"Quinn Berry-Pierce." The family of four looked up at the name and stood. The nurse in _Winnie the Pooh_ scrubs smiled at the family gestured them to the door. She led them to the last room on the right. The room was decorated in a circus theme with elephants balancing on balls and lion tamers. It was a little more calming for the children involved. Brittany took a seat on the examine table, the paper crinkling below her. She rubbed Quinn's back

"Alright, Dr. Pat should be here in a little, but first let me take Miss. Quinn's vitals." The girl in question was still glued to her mommy's chest. She was shaking violently, even more scared now than she was before. She wasn't sure what they were going to do to her and she was terrified it was going to hurt.

"C'mon baby. She's not going to hurt you she just wants to put the band on your arm and check your heart." Brittany whispered in her ear. Rachel stroked Quinn's hair and placed intermittent kisses to the top of her head. Tears leaked out of the little blondes eyes rapidly and her breath started to get caught in her throat. Santana hopped up to the table and put her hands on one shoulder of her mom so she could look at Quinn.

"Quinnie, do you wanna see me do it first so you know what it looks like?" The little blonde looked up from her mother's shoulder, her green eyes bloodshot from crying, and she nodded. If Santana could do it, than maybe she could too. The nurse came back into the room with the cart of the materials to check vitals, Brittany slightly shifted Quinn so she was facing the nurse and Santana. Santana glanced over at Quinn and grinned. The nurse put the band over her arm and turned on the blood pressure machine. Quinn watched Santana while she laid her head on Brittany's chest and played with her hair. The machine went off signaling it was finish, the nurse took the band off and Santana held her arm out for Quinn to look at to examine to she her that she was ok.

"Ok Quinn, do you wanna to try now?" The nurse gave the five-year old a comforting smile. Rachel kissed Quinn on the head one last time and took her from Brittany's lap. She placed her in her own and took one hand. She scooted her back up tightly against her front and rubbed her forearms gently. Quinn nodded her head and held out the arm Rachel was rubbing. Quinn was beyond nervous but it didn't look too painful when Santana did it so she could get through it. The nurse placed the band around Quinn's skinny arm and pressed the button to start the machine. Quinn's stuck her other thumb in her mouth to comfort her, the bear hanging loosely from her hand. She watch closely as the band started to squeeze her arm. The band gradually got tighter and tighter till her little arm could barely breath. Quinn looked at the nurse who gave her an encouraging smile and indicated to the machine that there was only a few more seconds left. Quinn looked over at Santana who gave a huge toothy grin, she then leaned over and kissed her pale cheek. The machine beeped which startled Quinn whose eyes had started to tear up from the noise and the pressure of the band, Rachel kissed Quinns temple as the nurse un-velcroed the band from her arm. Rachel shifted Quinn back in her arms so Quinn was back to cuddling into her chest. Rachel resumed the motion of gently rubbing her angels back to calm her down.

The nurse turned to Rachel "If we could get her to step on the scale so we can take her height and weight, and then I can take her temperature. After that we should be all done with her vitals for today." Rachel shifted Quinn once again, she clung even tighter to her mama. She had already done one thing they had asked why were they asking for more?

"Sweetpea, can you just go on the scale right over there, and remember at home when you're sick and mommy and I check your temperature with the thermometer? The nurse is gonna do exactly the same thing." Quinn let out a whimper and shook her head. The nurse gave Rachel a sympathetic look. Rachel looked over to Brittany giving her a pleading look. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Santana had cut her off.

"Q-tip I can show you! Here look at me!" Quinn turned her body slightly away from Rachels motherly embrace and watched as Santana stepped on the scale and the nurse took her height and weight. Quinn watched with rapt attention, while Santana did everything the nurse asked her too. The nurse then turned to Quinn giving her a nod. She turned to her mama again who gave her a gentle kiss on her head, she then placed her on the floor. Quinn took a few tentative steps to the scale that Santana was standing near, and stepped onto it. The nurse went quickly, then lead Quinn off the scale back to Rachel with Santana trailing behind them. She got the thermometer out, and handed it to Rachel signifying that it would be best if she did it.

"Alrighty Quinn, you did a wonderful job!" The nurse turned to Rachel and Brittany "You're seeing Dr. Pat today as I informed you earlier. She should be in to see you in a few moments. Sit tight ladies."

"Thank you so much" Both Brittany and Rachel said. "Quinn, say thank you honey." The young girl glanced up from her position on her mamas lap and gave the nurse a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. I hope you feel better soon sweetheart." The nurse walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her. Santana walked over to Brittany who moved from her seat on the examen table to the chairs, and sat down on her lap. Brittany placed her arms around Santana's waist. The room was silent as each person was lost in their own thoughts. minutes went by, then without warning there was a knock on the door that drew both mothers from their minds, both of their heads snapping up to the door as a jubilant lady with wildly curly hair entered the room. Her smile reaching the tips of her eyes and beyond.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pat." Her voice was cheerful and lively. She stuck out her hand toward Brittany who reached out past Santana and shook her outreached hand.

"I'm Brittany, and this one on my lap is my eldest is Santana and the one on the table with Rachel is our youngest Quinn." Dr. Pat turned her attention to Rachel who held out her hand. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Quinn honey can you turn around and say hi to Dr. Pat?" Quinn shook her head as best she could, since it was buried deeply into Rachel's neck. Santana stood up from Brittany's lap and walked over to Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Santana." The eleven year old gave the doctor her best smile and shook her hand. Quinn glanced at her sister intrigued by their interaction. It was all the encouragement she needed, she shifted in Rachel's lap slowly until her back was up tightly against Rachels front and held her tiny hand out to the doctor.

"Hi Dr. Pat, I'm Quinn." The doctor smile broadened, and took the small pale hand in her own shaking it making Quinn giggle in the process. The doctor went back to her desk sitting on the stool and logged into the computer.

"Ok so today we're here for Miss. Quinn. What seems to be the problem with the lively little blonde?" Brittany cleared her throat to answer the question thinking about all the ailments she had been experiencing throughout their time in Seattle.

"It's been a couple of things actually." She spoke carefully. "She's been coughing a lot lately. Not a normal type of cough, but one that you would hear in an old man very mucousy. She has been running fevers constantly, and she's also been extremely fatigued. We've tried giving her cough medicine and cold medicine but it doesn't seem to be working." Throughout Brittany's explanation the doctor had taken on a neutral look, trying not to give anything away. She nodded her head along with each thing that Brittany was saying trying to come up with an answer.

"Ok, let me just check a couple of things and then we can try and get to the bottom of this." The doctor pulled out her stethoscope from behind her neck and walked up to Quinn who was still perched on Rachel's lap tightly against her chest. Rachel adjusted her so she was facing everyone in the room once again. Dr. Pat came over and held the stethoscope out and gave it to Quinn.

"Do you know what this does?" The young blonde shook her head timidly "It checks your lungs and to make sure that they're really nice and healthy and checks your heart to make sure that it's doing it job. Do you think that I can use it to help you and make you feel better?" Quinn looked up at her mama, Rachel kissed her head again giving Quinn the boost she needed. She nodded her head and scooted forward on Rachel's lap so the doctor could check her lungs and heart. Dr. Pat pressed the stethoscope gently on Quinn's back multiple times. She then went to her heart keeping it there for a few seconds before taking it out and putting it back around her neck. She wrote down what she found on the notepad in her pocket.

She reached behind them untangling the otoscope. She gazed down at Quinn and handed her this new instrument. "Do you know what this one does?" Once again the young girl slowly shook her head more interested. Maybe the doctor wasn't as bad. "It checks your ears and nose. It feels a little funny and tickly but it's only for a few seconds." She looked unsure but accepted what the doctor was telling her. Dr. Pat clicked on a new specula went around to the side and stuck the otoscope into Quinns left ear, leaning in super close to get a really good look. Quinn giggled, the thingy tickled like the doctor said it would. The doctor went around to her right side and checked her ears, she then checked her nose.

"Alright, so I do have a couple concerns. It sounds as though Miss. Quinn has a little bit of a rattling sound in her lungs. Sounds a little bit like bronchitis. I wouldn't worry, she probably caught a little bit of a cold and sometimes it takes longer to go away than other times. So I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics for her for the cough, and if it doesn't seem to go away then you should definitely come back. I also want to do a little bit of blood work, since you're new to this office. I also need to thank Quinn over here for being so brave!" Brittany looked over to Rachel who was rubbing Quinn's arms and smiling, her face filled with relief.

"Wow, ok thank you so much!"

"Of course! And if you have any questions please do not hesitate to call. I am always willing to answer anything and everything."

"Quinn, can you say thank you to Dr. Pat for being so nice?" Quinn thanked her quietly and the doctor smiled.

"Ok, the nurse should be in any moment to take a little blood. Then you should be all set to leave. Here is the prescription for your pharmacy for her antibiotics. Quinn I hope you feel better really soon! And I hope we don't have to meet again like this." Rachel and Brittany both rolled their eyes at the mention of taking blood. They knew, without a doubt, it would not be easy.

"Bye Dr. Pat! Thanks for being really nice" The doctor looked over her shoulder at the smiling pre-teen and chuckled. She waved one last time then shut the door gently.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and both Rachel and Brittany had put their children to sleep. Getting Quinn to let them take blood was absolutely exhausting considering their youngest had a severe fear of needles and/or basically anything that is sharp. They had to stay an extra 30 minutes to coax their little blonde beauty into even looking at the needle, let alone letting it pierce her skin. All in all the day was long, but over all had been kind of successful. Though this successful day had left for two extremely sleepy mothers who were now laying in bed trying really hard to keep their eyes open.

"Rach are you still awake?"

"Barely. I'm about to pass out. I was just thinking about the news we got today. I've never been so relieved. Though I didn't expect her to find anything on the spot I was still scared out of my mind."

"I know what you mean, I'm just really happy. We should get some sleep, you know our little firecrackers will probably be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Brittany rolled over and pushed up on her hands so she was leaning over Rachel. She caught Rachel in a searing kiss, enough to leave her wanting more. She kissed her forehead then her eyes then her lips once again. She plopped back onto the bed spooning Rachel from behind and holding her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now I want you, but I'm so tired." Brittany laughed lightly kissing her beautiful wifes head from behind.

"The kids start school really soon. I know you're working at the school and I have dance classes to teach, but we can fit in a fantasy or two." Brittany yawned and Rachel's breath hitched before she smacked Brittany softly on her hand.

"Go to sleep my love. I love you with all of my being. See you in the morning."

* * *

The days had gone by and it had been a week since the dreaded doctors appointment. The Berry-Pierce children were starting school that next monday with Rachel going with them to work as the drama and English teacher. It was family night in the Berry-Pierce household. Quinn was feeling 85% better and her antibiotics seemed to be doing the trick. They were watching Frozen, an all around favorite with the family. Quinn's focus was completely on the TV as was Santana's, the two children not registering that their parents had brought over zebra food for them to snack on, a once in a while treat. Brittany and Rachel laughed at the intensity at which their two daughters were watching the film. The past few days had been hectic but calming at the same time, with Quinn feeling better and finally being entirely unpacked they felt much better.

That day had been a little hard for Rachel, as she and the rest of family had came back from visiting her terminally ill father. It was hard for her but she was strong, and being surrounded by family was always reassured her that she would be ok when the time came. Now the small family was unwinding and cuddling super close on the couch relishing in the warmth they all had to offer.

"Rach did you hear the doorbell?"

"Yeah, lemme check. I'll be right back." Rachel got up carefully as to not disturb her two daughters, though she was sure they didn't even notice that she left. She went to the door and looked through the peep hole at the top and smiled when she saw who was there. Small tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She slowly opened the door to reveal her mother Shelby who she hadn't seen in a little while.

"Mom, What are you doing here?!" Rachel voice became high-pitched as her emotions got the best of her. "Oh my god! I'm so happy you're here! The girls have missed you, and I have missed." Shelby stepped over the threshold engulfing Rachel in a huge bear hug.

"Oh, my dear! I've missed you and my whole family!" The others left on the couch heard the commotion at the front door and got up gradually to see what was going on. Santana spotter her beloved Grandma and made a run for it at full speed.

"NANA! What are you doing here?!" At this new revelation the youngest of the clan had made her way, going as fast as her small feet could carry her.

"Nana! You're heree! I missded you!"

"Oh my grandbabies! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you guys so much. Give me some love please." Brittany walked over to Rachel and put her arms around her small frame.

"Did you know she was coming?" Brittany gave Rachel a smirk and kissed the top of her head. "You did know! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you, my beautiful wife, and I wanted to surprise our super awesome children." Rachel turned around in Brittany's arms and places multiple kisses on her lips. Trying to portray the thankfulness and love she had for being so amazing and thoughtful.

"See Nana, this is what we have to deal with on a daily basis."

"Hey, if I were you I'd cool it with the attitude little miss because we have zebra food and movie, but we could very much change that to brushed teeth and bedtime." Rachel gave Santana a pointed look, the young girl rolling her eyes, but complying instantly.

"Nana come watch. Please come watch. We're watching Frozen, I'm Elsa." Quinn was resting on Shelby's hip her arms around her neck. She gave her the cutest smile she could muster up, one she knew that her grandmother wouldn't say not too.

"Of course I'll come watch with you my Elsa, and my darling Santana." The trio walked back to the couch and settled back down. The two young girls snuggled closely into their beloved grandma.

"Thank you so much Britt. With everything that is going on you always know what to do to make things better." She looked Brittany straight into her eyes, she tried to convey as much emotion and appreciation as she could. These acts of kindness was something Rachel was accustomed too but something she would never get used too.

"You're the love of my life, it's my job to take care of you. I'm your knight in shining glitter." Both girls chuckled kissed passionately before hearing their two girls calling their names for them to come back to the party.

* * *

**A/N I'm so so so sorry for everyone having to wait so long for this! I'm so sorry! I really really hope it was worth the wait. Also I need to thank everyone again for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and everything. You all are so awesome and make my heart feel full. This isn't my best but I tried my hardest. One last thing, smut isn't something I know how to do, so maybe one day I'll try but I'm pretty sure it'll be something not worth reading. Once again thank you, and please ignore all the obvious mistakes. Also for the doctors appointment I know I missed things but I thought it would be too repetitive to add them so imagine they happened lol. **


End file.
